The present invention is related in general to connectors for haemodialysis medical equipment.
More particularly, the invention relates to a female coupling element of the Luer-Lock type, comprising an outer tubular body formed with a handgrip member and an outerly threaded portion, and an inner sleeve coaxially fitted within the outer body and defining, in correspondence of the outerly threaded portion thereof, a Luer cone for connection to a male coupling element, said inner sleeve being axially retained within the outer body and being intended to be connected, on the side opposite to the Luer cone, to a tube, bag, or the like, and wherein the outer body and the inner sleeve are made of two different moulded thermoplastic materials the first of which is relatively rigid and the second of which is relatively soft.
A female coupling element of the above referenced type is known from EP-B-0248979, according to which the outer body is provided with apertures within which complementary projections of the inner sleeve are engaged, whereby the two components are rotationally rigid with each other.
This construction involves a certain manufacturing complication and may involve difficulties upon connecting the female coupling element with the associated male coupling element, owing to rigidity of the two coupling components which may cause torsion of the tube or the like already connected (normally bonded) at the opposite side to the Luer cone.